For access to computer systems and specific programs, activation of electronic devices, unlocking of doors, and so forth, a password is used to ensure security, so that only an owner of such security authorization can access the computer system, for example. The password typically comprises a combination of multiple alphabets and numerals. The user of the computer system registers his predetermined password with the system and enters that password whenever he accesses the system. The system compares the entered password against the registered password, and, if they match, grants him access to the system.
In order to prevent unauthorized access effectively, a password should preferably be alphanumeric characters consisting of a complex combination of alphabets and numerals. However, because it is difficult to accurately remember complicated alphanumeric characters for a long period of time, a password comprising a easy-to-remember combination of alphanumeric characters, for example, a password including the name and/or birth date of the user, is chosen. Such a password is readily deciphered by an unauthorized intruder so that it is easily allowed to gain access to the system.
In order to overcome such shortcomings, it is recommended not to use passwords that contain meaningful words, including, for example, common nouns, people's names, geographical names, and country names; additionally, security for passwords is enhanced by, for example, periodically changing the password. Such solutions inevitably result in reduced usability of passwords, so that an easy-to-remember password is eventually preferred. In other words, when security for a password is enhanced, its usability is degraded, whereas when its usability is improved, its security is lowered.
Furthermore, as social life diversifies into various activities, the opportunity for using passwords will increase. Passwords are demanded in many cases, for example, when a bank account is accessed from the ATM (Automatic Teller Machine), when the computer is started up, and when an online transaction is performed over the Internet. It is quite difficult to remember and manage a plurality of those passwords. As a result, there may be scenarios where you may forget or misremember your password so that you cannot withdraw cash, or you may fail to boot your computer so that you cannot perform business smoothly. Because of such inconvenience, the password user employs a single password for multiple systems, or write down multiple passwords on his notepad, for example. Such procedures compromise system security that would otherwise be provided by setting up passwords.
Furthermore, maintaining and using as appropriate complicated passwords for each purpose would be very burdensome for elderly people, and thus impractical. As the society becomes more and more information-rich with a greater aging population, password control and input will become a significant burden for the elders.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide an improved password generation and verification system and a method therefore.
It is also an objective of the present invention to provide a password generation and verification system that facilitates password control and input, and a method therefore.